


The Unexpected Animagus

by carefully_crafted_cliches



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Gen, Louis is a hedgehog, also Louis says fooking instead of fucking, and no one can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefully_crafted_cliches/pseuds/carefully_crafted_cliches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny little Hogwarts AU in which the boys discover their animagus forms (illegally, of course, following in the footsteps of the revered Marauders) and Louis is not at all happy with his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Animagus

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I saw a hedgehog Louis post on tumblr and just about died, then felt an immense need to write this. So here you go.
> 
> Louis is my smol son and I love him.
> 
> I have a similar version of this posted on my tumblr, sexuallyambiguousphan.

“A hedgehog? A fookin’ hedgehog?!” Louis seethed. “Of all the animals in the natural world that my animagus could have been, my magic decides on a  _hedgehog_?”

“I don’ see what’s so bad about it, mate,” Zayn said supportively, though the effect was sort of ruined by his amused smirk and the snickers he didn’t even bother to hold back.

Louis almost jumped at the smug Ravenclaw, but Liam’s hands on his shoulders held the rather small Slytherin in place, so he settled for pouting. “That’s easy for  _you_  to say, you’re a _tiger_. That’s so badass! And Liam, you have nothing to complain about - you’re a goddamn bear." Though that wasn't surprising - while Liam wasn't bodybuilder by any stretch of the imagination, the Gryffindor prefect was certainly the burliest (and cuddliest) of the group. "Even Niall’s a hyena for Merlin’s sake!  _Niall_! And what am I? A fooking spiky gerbil!”

“It could be worse,” Liam said comfortingly. “You could be an alpaca like Harry.”

Harry, however, had been thrilled at the discovery of his rather odd animagus, proudly declaring to an equally excited Niall, “I can make cashmere out of my own wool! We can make all of Hufflepuff new scarves!” (Niall looked decidedly  _less_  excited once the prospect of voluntary extra work was brought up - Louis swore to Merlin, Niall was the laziest Hufflepuff to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts. The fact that their dorms were right next to the kitchen didn't help.)

Zayn merely eyed Harry’s face speculatively and glanced at his sketchbook where he'd drawn a profile of Harry's mouth and jaw, before muttering to Liam, “I always thought he’d be a frog, honestleh.”


End file.
